


Pogo Stick Sunday

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Euphemisms, F/M, Ridiculousness, WinterShock - Freeform, misleading comments, pogo sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Jane jumps to a conclusion, but really, who could blame her?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/gifts).



> llygaidwideshut asked a question  
> I am going to keep sending prompts :P "Pogo Stick Sunday"
> 
> When I first saw this I thought, there's only one way this can go... either that or it has to be the Eleventh Doctor.

llygaidwideshut asked:   
"Pogo Stick Sunday"

 

**Pogo Stick Sunday**

 

* * * * * 

As soon as Darcy appeared in the doorway Jane was suspicious. It wasn't because Darcy was always a little bit bouncy, or a little bit enthusiastic or a little bit carefree or just a little bit…Darcy.

It was because Darcy was all those things, all the time, so when she started becoming very bouncy or very enthusiastic or just more Darcy, well, Jane had every right to be suspicious. 

“Jaaaaaane!!!” Darcy sang out with gusto. “Jane, I have awesome news!!”

Oh dear.

“Why am I scared all of a sudden?” Jane asked suspiciously.

Darcy winked and leaned in close.

“Because Pogo Stick Sundays are back!” she mock whispered excitedly. 

Jane sighed in relief. “Is that all?”

Then she stopped and thought for a moment.

“Who is it? Who are you planning on-” Jane closed her eyes for a moment and then ploughed on. “Who are you planning on doing Pogo Stick Sunday with?” she asked, desperately hoping that it wasn't-

“Bucky Barnes,” Darcy said gleefully. 

Damn. It was.

“Are you sure about that? What if Steve finds out?” Jane was worried. Almost as worried as Steve got about Barnes.

“Phsst,” Darcy waved off Jane's concern like she was swatting a fly. “He's gonna come too.”

Jane's jaw dropped. “Both of them?! You're going to… Pogo Stick with both of them?” she could hear her voice rising and getting louder but she couldn't seem to control it. “Darcy, are you sure that's safe?”

“Oh my god Janey, don't be such a worry wart! It'll be fine. This is the 21st century you know.”

“But Darcy, they might… what if they…” Jane just couldn't. She gave up.

“Jane, it's okay,” Darcy continued blithely as she almost skipped back out the door. “I've got plenty of protection, and everything will be cleaned properly afterwards. It'll be fine.”

Jane watched as Darcy disappeared, hesitated for just a moment, then with a sigh and a groan hurried after her friend. Jane was all for freedom and exploration but this… this warranted further investigation. 

By the time Jane reached the hallway Darcy had disappeared. Now where would they go? Jane wondered. 

She eventually found them in the large practice room. Darcy was sprawled out on the floor, Bucky half on top of her and Steve lay on the floor not far off. Jane blinked, looked again, and then had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the noise from escaping.

“JANE!” 

Oh gods. Darcy had a voice that would wake planets some days.

“WANNA JOIN US JANEY?”

Nope.

“Thanks Darcy, but I’m just fine,” Jane called back, shaking her head as Darcy wriggled out from underneath Barnes and bee-lined for her boss.

“Are you sure? We’re having so much fun!” Darcy gave Bucky a little wave as he picked up his pogo stick and had another go. Jane sighed. That would teach her to jump to conclusions.

“When you said Pogo Stick Sundays were back, I thought…” she trailed off at the look on Darcy’s face.

“Really Janey? With both of them? In the middle of the day? What do you take me for?”

Jane was about to open her mouth and apologise when Darcy leaned in closer, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

“Bucky and I are gonna do the other kind of Pogo Stick Sunday later tonight. This was just to put Steve off the scent after he overheard us talking. They’ve never had sticks of their own before.”

“Oh Darcy,” Jane sighed, 

“Hey, can I get you to make sure Steve is distracted after dinner tonight?” Darcy asked suddenly. “You know, just in case.”

“Anything else I can help you with?” she asked facetiously, but she couldn’t help smiling as Darcy headed back to where the two super soldiers were awkwardly bouncing around.

“Just… don’t wait up for me!” Darcy called out as she picked up her stick, and bounced after the two men.

 

* * * * * 

**Author's Note:**

> SorryNotSorry :-)
> 
> If you would like a ridiculous fic written foryou, hit me up on  
> My Tumblr, [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
